


Testing Times

by Rod



Series: Parallel Lines [21]
Category: Veritas: The Quest
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikko endures while Cal experiments.  Medically.  Now wash your mind out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Times

Nikko had begun to think that Cal had forgotten his threat to run tests on him. It had been a couple of weeks since their conversation in the study and they hadn't done more than bitch at each other as per normal. Well, except for Nikko signing Cal up for martial arts training with Vincent. Nikko has a real reason for doing it that he hasn't got round to explaining to Cal yet, but he has to admit that it is pretty funny to watch too. Also hot, as in hot and sweaty Calvin, which confirms a whole host of things that Nikko really doesn't want aired in front of Vincent or anyone else for that matter, so he lets himself be ordered out of the dojo with only token levels of protest.

His dreams have become very interesting of late.

But no, apparently Cal was just biding his time. He's waited until they have the foundation building to themselves; Vincent and his Dad are chasing down a lead on some Egyptian artifacts for a friend, Maggie's scouring a computer show for the latest and greatest kit, and Juliet's visiting her folks. Cal's nominally doing some of the background research he always seems to have tons of and making sure that Nikko doesn't have any actual fun while the old folks are away. Except that he's standing there with a whole bunch of medical monitoring kit and an evil grin. Which may not be inconsistent with the whole 'not having fun' thing now Nikko thinks of it, and will probably involve a good deal of payback for the whole Vincent business.

"Okay," he says slowly. "Did you bring an entire ER up here? 'Cause if you did, I want my cute blond nurse."

"Sorry," Cal says, looking not even a little bit sorry, "you'll have to make do with me." Oh yes, Nikko thinks, you'll do nicely. Except that there's a subject he isn't going to bring up when he knows Cal is straight. "Take your shirt off."

Apparently abject terror that he's been found out and his usual total cluelessness look the same on Nikko's face, because Cal just carries on like Nikko was missing the point of a lesson. "The EEG will work just fine, but the heart monitor needs bare skin." Cal looks unreasonably happy when he says that, and Nikko narrows his eyes suspiciously. There has to be some payback hidden in here.

"Heart monitor?" he asks.

"Yup. Heart, blood pressure, brain activity, the works. We are going to find out what your body does when you're moving stuff."

Does he have to sound so cheerful, Nikko wonders. Probably; Cal is most likely in geek heaven over having this experimental subject all to himself. He sighs, gives in and strips off the T-shirt he's wearing. Cal pauses, smiling much too happily for Nikko to be even a little reassured about what's coming. "You're not getting an engraved invitation if that's what you're waiting for," he grumbles.

When Cal does move forward, ducking his head so that Nikko can't see his grin anymore, Nikko is really not reassured at all. His suspicions are confirmed when Cal sticks the first of the sensors over his heart and he practically jumps out of his skin.

"Jeez! What did you do, put them in the freezer overnight?"

Cal's answering "Mm-hm" could mean anything from "Yes, stop being such a big baby" to "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Probably the latter, Nikko thinks, since Cal's got that focused look now. It's just as well, since despite that fact that he's sticking cold metal electrodes all over Nikko's body, Nikko can't help imagining that that deft touch is deliberately gentle, smoothing the sensors down for longer than is strictly necessary, and generally trying to drive Nikko wild. He manages not to whimper, folds his hands carefully in his lap and starts on some of Vincent's breathing exercises. Hopefully Cal will put his increased heart rate down to nerves.

Eventually Cal stops torturing him with little touches and goes back to the monitors. "OK," he says, "so far everything looks fairly normal. Any last requests?" Nikko doesn't deign to give that a verbal answer, just flips a finger in Cal's direction. "Right. Try lifting something easy."

Start with what you know, Nikko thinks to himself, and mentally drags his soda can into his hand. "Cheers," he says and takes a sip.

"Hmm. Do that again."

So Nikko does. Then after the obligatory shouting he levitates the can rather than drinking from it, and does it again, and again, and once more slowly, and several more times with various attempts to find out how hard and how gently he can push, whether it's different if he tries to hold something, and so on and so forth until Nikko doesn't know whether he's coming or going any more. It seems like he spends hours experimenting at Cal's direction, and frankly Cal is a worse slave driver than Vincent. He doesn't bother passing judgement when Nikko can't do what he asks straight off, just mutters something unintelligible and tries a new approach straight away. Nikko's used to seeing him working on a problem this way, he's just not used to being the problem.

Eventually Cal glances up at the clock and swears. "Maggie's due back any time now," he says, and starts peeling the sensors off.

"Ow! Are you trying to take my skin off too?" Maybe it doesn't sting that much, but right now Nikko needs something to complain about. He's been concentrating on different things for so long now that he's beginning to go cross-eyed, and that makes him grumpy at the best of times.

To his surprise, Cal stops. "You OK?" Cal asks, and Nikko wonders how bad he must look for Cal to register actual concern.

"I'm fine," he says, "just a little tired. We've been going at this for hours."

"Huh. I wonder if your blood sugar..." Cal's eyes unfocus briefly before snapping back to look sheepishly at Nikko. "Some other time," he says. "Go get something to eat and drink before you fall over, I'll put the equipment away. We can try and figure out what the results mean later."

Nikko groans. Trust Cal to find a way to turn his cool super-power into schoolwork.


End file.
